


ill make a cup of coffee for your head

by Ganine



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Minato Arisato is a pining idiot and arent we all tbh, Persona Rarepair Week Day 2, Short One Shot, adult!SEES, coffee shop employee minato arisato, college student mitsuru kirijo, minato is a pining little slut 😔, p3 did not happen, persona rarepair week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: “Really? I’d assume many patrons would start up a conversation with you.” She says, taking her card back.What’s that supposed to mean?“Only when they try to get my number.” He watches the machine dispense a strip of paper.“So, then, Arisato,” Mitsuru takes the receipt from him. “What is your number?”
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Takeba Yukari & Arisato Minato
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025464
Kudos: 20





	ill make a cup of coffee for your head

**Author's Note:**

> persona rarepair day 2 sluts 😌

He wipes down the counter, clients coming in and out. Minato checks his watch, noticing the donning hour approaching. He begins his preparations, having her order memorized by heart. She had the same drink, and as it was Thursday, she had a scone to accompany her. 

She made this shitty little job worth it, sometimes. Minato would  _ never _ admit it, but seeing her was the best part of his day. Someone nudges his side, Yukari gesturing to the patron who had arrived and was standing in line.

“Your girlfriends here, Romeo.” 

He glares. “She’s not my-” he stops himself, the customer in front of him awaiting their order. A stupid little smile tugs at his lips, Minato forks over the order he has memorized by heart at this point. She came in every weekday, 3 times a day. 

It alarmed him, actually. Being situated near a college campus of course meant they were bound to be busy 24/7, having students wanting coffee or snacks to prep before exams or when they pull an all-nighter. Or, simply, using this cafe as a hang out spot. 

That doesn’t mean she should be having a cup of coffee  _ every day _ , 2 to be exact. One in the early mornings, and the other in the evening. The afternoon was saved for tea, as she told him.

Thursdays and Tuesdays she orders a scone, which he hadn’t a clue why, as their scones  _ sucked _ . From the remnants of the pastries Minato’s allowed to take home, he can say with absolute certainty the only sweets worth getting are the cake pops.

The store-bought, may he add, cake pops. 

“Good afternoon, Arisato-kun.” She greets, the ghost of a smile pulling at her lips. “How are you today?”

He rolls his eyes, however, the smile carved into him told a different story. “I’m doing alright, you?” He takes the debit card from her hand. Gee, he wonders how the hell she can afford to buy this shit every day? 

“I’ve been fairing well, as have my classes.” 

Minato types into his screen, glancing up at the neatly combed mop of crimson. “Right, uh, business major, was it?”

Mitsuru smiles, a name he can’t ever forget after having to write it down onto her cup every day. “Yes,” she says, brow rising. “I’m surprised you remember that.”

“Well,” Muses Minato. “You’re the only person who really bothers talking to me,” his hand lingers over the ‘enter’ button. He doesn’t really want their conversation to end, he never does. Their short, unimportant conversations are the highlight of his day. 

“Really? I’d assume many patrons would start up a conversation with you.” She says, taking her card back. 

What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean? 

“Only when they try to get my number.” He watches the machine dispense a strip of paper. 

“So, then, Arisato,” Mitsuru takes the receipt from him. “What  _ is _ your number?” 

He stops himself for a moment, holy  _ shit _ . Sheepishly, he rubs the small of his neck. Heat rising to his cheeks. He stammers for a moment, attempting to form a coherent sentence. 

She chuckles. “I suppose you already know I’ll be back later.” With that, jolly chestnut eyes leave his blue and stride away from the counter, out the door. He’s frozen, the customer after her attempting to get his attention.

“Yukari, can you-”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighs, already taking said customer’s order. Minato scurries out the door, phone in hand. He sees an unmistakable red among the crowds, his sneakers thudding against the ground as he shuffles through the masses. 

He taps on her shoulder, watching her turn around, perplexed. He waves, albeit awkwardly.

“Sorry, I kinda froze up back there,” Minato pulls up his contacts. “Can I still get your number?”

Mitsuru looks at it before breaking into a smile. “I would’ve come back later, you know.” She mulls over, pulling out her phone. 

“I’m not very patient.” He grins into the new contact page on his screen. “I’m Arisato, Minato, by the way.”

“Kirijo Mitsuru.” She exchanged.

“Are you, uh, free tonight?” He asks, a tad bashfully. Was he being too forward? Should he be asking this now? Mitsuru puts away her phone, sipping on her drink. 

“I am now.” She responds, striding back into the crowd, waving a goodbye. Minato stands there, still in his blue apron and stupid hat. He releases a breath of relief, unable to suppress the grin that settles onto his face as he makes his way back to the cafe. 


End file.
